Cluster tools are used in many aspects of semiconductor processing. Cluster tools have multiple processing chambers which are integrated in a closed environment and which are configured to separately process semiconductor wafers. Wafers to be processed are transferred in, out, and between the processing chambers by robot arms, which are also integrated in the cluster tool. Cluster tools are advantageous in that they can streamline processing because multiple wafers can be processed within a single tool, and can reduce contamination because wafers are protected from the ambient environment when transferred between processing chambers within the cluster tool.